


Locked In

by HalfAnachronism



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F, eggsy ships roxelle, gazelle is v v bold and they are v v gay, locked in a small space together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAnachronism/pseuds/HalfAnachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for shitty title and the fact that there SHOULD be tons of smut in this but there isn't. Sorry, not good at smut. But if someone who is good wants to write a lil sequel, that'd be awesome!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for shitty title and the fact that there SHOULD be tons of smut in this but there isn't. Sorry, not good at smut. But if someone who is good wants to write a lil sequel, that'd be awesome!

The door slammed shut behind Roxy, and she was left in the dark, hearing nothing but Eggsy’s giggles from the other side of the door as he walked away. She frantically grabbed at the doorknob, but found that Eggsy had indeed locked her in the closet. She began knocking on the door and calling for someone to help, but to no avail.

“So he locked you in here too, huh?” came a voice from the back of the small space.

“What the hell?”

“Chill, Rox, it’s me, Gazelle.” Gazelle laughed. “Don’t turn around too fast, there’s not much room in here so I’m right behind you.”

“Oh, hi.” Roxy turned around slowly to face her friend, who she couldn’t see. “And yeah, he locked me in.”

“I wonder what that fuckboy’s up to.”

Roxy laughed. “Same. He wouldn’t lock both of us in here without a reason.”

“Yeah, especially considering the risks involved. I got one good kick in before he locked the door, but the door was already shut and I ended up kicking it instead of him.”

“Can’t believe you didn’t cut the door apart.”

Gazelle chuckled. “I wasn’t in full kick mode, to be honest. Didn’t want to kill the boy. Anyway, I figure that someone will find us eventually. Do you know if there’s a light switch in here?”

That was when Roxy fully realized how scary the situation was. She was locked in a small space that she couldn’t see anything in, and no matter how much bloodshed she’d seen out in the field, this was something that could make anyone nervous. Especially since she was just inches away from the sexiest woman she’d ever seen.

“Um, I don’t know, I haven’t exactly been in this closet before.”

“Same. There’s gotta be a light switch somewhere in here though. Feel the walls for one, it’s probably closer to you since you’re next to the door.”

“Yeah, okay.” She could feel the other woman’s breath on her face, which made her heartbeat pick up speed. Without looking away, her hands slid across the wall, but she found nothing.

“No lightswitch?”

“Nope, I’m sorry.”

“Eh, oh well. I’m sure Merlin will check here for us soon enough.”

“Or interrogate Eggsy until he cracks.”

“Pun intended?”

“What?”

“Eggsy. Cracks. Come on, Roxy, that pun was totally intended.”

Both women laughed. “No, it wasn’t. I’m not that funny, honestly.”

“Yes you are! Seriously, you’re hilarious! And adorable, too. Honestly, Roxy, you’re just perf.”

Roxy could feel herself blush at the sound of her crush calling her adorable. “I never thought I would hear you say the word ‘perf’. I’m slightly disappointed in you, Gazzy.” she teased.

“Shut up, you dweeb.”

“But no, _you’re_ the perfect one. You’re so badass I swear, it’s amazing.”

“Untrue.”

“Very true. And you’re damn gorgeous as well.”

“You’re making me blush.”

“I can’t see it, so I guess I’ll continue.”

“Please do.”

Roxy chuckled. “Honestly, Gazzy, how do you even exist? You’re beautiful, badass, genius, hilarious, just absolutely.... perf.”

Roxy could feel the other girl’s laugher. They were so close together that Roxy would barely have to move for them to be kissing. She wanted to, she wanted to have her lips on Gazelle’s, Gazelle’s hand on her neck, her own hand running through Gazelle’s dark hair. Her heart was beating fast, telling her to just fucking do it, but she couldn’t. She was frozen, locked into position, just like she was locked in that closet with the girl she’d had a crush on ever since they met.

“You’re too sweet, Roxy.” Gazelle stated.

Roxy instinctually shrugged then remembered that Gazelle couldn’t see her and said quickly, “Yeah. I mean thanks.” She bit her lip. Why did she have to be so embarrassing?

“Hey, Roxy, guess what my favorite part of you is?”

Roxy grinned. “Oh, I don’t know, my hair?”

“Nope.”

“My.... badassery?”

“Nope, it’s a physical thing.”

“Oh, trust me, my basassery is _very_ physical.” Roxy joked.

“You know that’s not what I meant. Now guess again.”

“Um... my arse?”

“Close. It’s your lips.”

Roxy giggled. “How the hell is _my arse_ close to _my lips_?”

“Well, if my flirtation goes according to plan, your lips are going to be very close to my arse.”

Roxy turned bright red. She couldn’t believe this was happening: two seconds ago she was dying of embarrassment, thinking that there was _no way_ that this woman could be interested in her, and now Gazelle was boldly flirting with her.

“So this is a flirtation?”

“Well it is now. I don’t like beating around the bush.”

“I’ve noticed. Well, please, continue your attempts at wooing me.”

“Well, I like your lips because they’re just gorgeous, and would be even better on mine. Or between my legs.”

“Holy shit.” Roxy whimpered quietly.

“I can’t even think up words to describe your lips. Or the rest of your face and body, for that matter. After all, I’m not exactly one for words.”

“I’m internally screaming.”

“Well, if we ever get out of this fucking closet, you’ll soon be externally screaming. But may I ask why you are screaming?”

“Because to be honest I never thought you’d ever be interested in me. I barely even believe this is happening, actually.”

“Well, it’s happening.”

“I know, I’m very excited.”

Gazelle laughed. “You’re so sweet and sexy and awesome that I simply just don’t know how to cope.”

“By kissing me, maybe?”

“Brilliant idea.”

From the other side of the door, they heard something that sounded like Eggsy cheering.

Roxy yelled, “Eggsy, what the hell?”

“Oh, don’t mind me, please continue.” Eggsy insisted.

The two women waited until they heard Eggsy walk away before they resumed. Gazelle leaned into Roxy, and they both smiled as they kissed, leaning into the door.


End file.
